Robotic lawn mowers are typically powered by an onboard power source such as one or more batteries or a battery pack which supplies electrical power to both the traction drive and cutting unit. In general, robotic mowers will mow a plot of grass until exhausting the power source, then return home to a charging (or docking) station for recharging. For example, robotic mowers may have stainless steel and/or plated copper or brass electric contacts on their side or top surfaces, and that may be arranged to provide surface to surface contact or an insertion connection with the charging station.
When a robotic mower reaches a charging station, aligning the electric contacts may be difficult. The electric contacts require the robotic mower and charging station to be physically connected, either perpendicular or parallel to each other, with a small margin of error. Some of the factors preventing proper alignment of the contacts include navigational problems, contact corrosion, misalignment with the upright structure or ramp, wet conditions, etc. As a result, robotic mowers may not achieve a sufficient and necessary connection for charging. There is a need for a robotic mower charging station that reduces or eliminates the need for alignment of electric contacts, and allows robotic mowers to approach and be charged from any angle or orientation.
The form and appearance of the charging station also may be undesirable or unsightly, especially if the charging station is positioned in or near a plot of grass or yard where it is accessed frequently by the robotic mower. The charging station's ramp and upright structure may be so large in size that they cannot be hidden behind vegetation, shrubs or other landscape features. There is a need for a robotic mower charging station that is smaller in size and may be concealed from view.